Roseamanelle Ouka Barsburg
Roseamanelle Ouka Barsburg is the current empress-to-be of the Barsburg Empire (manga chapter 65, page 30) and one of the few prominent female characters in the series. She has been the host of the Eye of Raphael since she was three years old. At the time, she was brainwashed to activate the Eye of Raphael and attacked the kingdom of Raggs, Tiashe's home, but the Barsburg researchers kept this traumatic part of her memory away from her consciousness and brainwashed her when they maintained the Eye of Raphael regularly, so she didn't remember doing it until manga chapter 85. She ran away from the Royal Palace to reach her dream to be free, not to follow the Emperor's orders to become someone that she wouldn't be, since she wants to be a doctor (manga chapter 47). She also has a little dragon called Kururu, whom she considers to be like a sister to her. Later in the story, she found out that she is actually a clone of the real Ouka. Appearance .]] .]]Ouka resembles Teito in build, being only slightly taller than him (manga chapter 48), and having a slim, willowy build. Her face is oval-shaped, save for a slightly pointy chin, with a small mouth and full lips, and large, pink, pinkish purple or wine red eyes. Her hair is wavy and long, reaches her lower back, and varies in colour, being shown either as light purple (cover of Vol. 14), light pink or white. Personality Despite most members of the Royal family being shown to be pompous and elitist, Ouka's personality is drastically different. She has been shown to have no interest in the activities those from the upper classes normally engage in, such as watching slaves fight, or owning a slave herself (manga chapter 63). Ouka herself believes that the Royal family is corrupt, and because of this is unwilling to carry on the Royal line by accepting her position as the next empress. Ouka instead wishes to become a Doctor, showing her kind and empathic nature and is reflected by her healing Zaiphon. She is very concerned with the feelings of those around her, telling one of her aunts, Granne, that she should not do anything that tramples on a person's dignity. Relationships Wolfram Eifeler Barsburg ''' He is Ouka's father. She doesn't get along well with him, as she said she want to become a doctor instead of doing what he wants her to do (he has arranged a fiance for her and wants her to take over the throne, manga chapter 48). '''Kururu Ouka says Kururu has been with her since she was born and Kururu is like a sister to her (manga chapter 48, page 13). Teito Klein Ouka at first mistook Teito for a member of the Hausen Family because of his clothes, but the issue was quickly cleared up when Teito explained that the clothes was given to him by a butler to the Hausen Family (manga chapte 48). Frau mistakes Teito taking Ouka on a date, which embarrassed both of them. At first she did not think much of Teito, but later grew to like him as they spent more time together. She admires Teito for his courage and agreed to visit the next God House with him, but then they were attacked by Wars. After the Wars was defeated, they departed and Hakuren Oak came to convoy Ouka back to the royal palace. Ouka still keeps the toy bunny plush Teito made for her. Frau She didn't like him at first, but grew to respect him as Teito's teacher. Gyokuran, Ohruri, Kikune Ouka's three attendants are often seen accompanying her. Despite being obligated to care for Ouka as her servants, they have been shown to genuinely care for her. She seems to care for them as well. Hakuren Oak Hakuren serves as Ouka's tutor. They seem to get along quite well, and share a friendship with Teito. Her mother Ouka has made very little mention of her (or rather, the original Ouka's) mother. However, in Kapitel 84, she said, after finding out about the experiments on the Eye of Raphael, 'So that's why...Mother died early...' . This could mean that she may have wondered why the former empress of Barsburg suffered an early death. Other clones of the princesses The scientists have made a lot of clones using the genetic information of the previous Barsburg empresses and empresses-to-be, and the one numbered OR-0007, who was used to replace the real Ouka, is only one of them. In manga chapter 85, she said she knew their suffering, and freed them by destroying them. Other relatives of the Barsburg Family Not much interaction has been shown between Ouka and other members of her family, but it has been shown that she does not share their interest in activities such as owning slaves. Ouka also once told her aunt Granne not to do anything that tramples on a person's dignity. This could mean that, because her views are drastically different from the other members of her family, she is not close to any of them. Abilities and Attributes Zaiphon Healing Zaiphon: Ouka has a healing Zaiphon, which reflects her kind personality and wish to be a doctor. Her Zaiphon is remarked to be very powerful, as when she gave it to Teito, he almost fainted from the concentration. History The Ouka who has been shown to the readers since her first appearance is in fact a clone of the real Ouka, who died in an experiment when she was a child (manga chapter 84). During the Raggs War, Ouka (the clone) was used to attack and destroy the Kingdom of Raggs, though she cannot remember having done it as Barsburg used their advanced technology to brainwash and control her. Because she was a clone made by scientists in the laboratory, Doctor Nanase said that she could not move without the Eye of Raphael in her (because he thought she had no soul). In chapter 84, Teito used the power of the Eye of Mikhael to free Ouka from the brainwashing. In manga chapter 85, Ouka obtained true life after she was hit by the ray of the Eye of Mikhail by Teito, as the Eye of Mikhail has the power to give or restore life to objects. Manga Synopsis Ouka first appeared when she escaped from the palace and went for a walk on her own. Teito showed her around town and they got kidnapped. They stumbled onto the Krat House of God and defeated the Kor living there. Frau rescued them (with Capella) and Teito gave Ouka a handmade stuffed toy before he left. She had her birthday ball just as someone tried to assasinate her. She was rescued by Teito (who was already brainwashed at that time) and slow danced with him. She tried to help him regain his memories when the shadow man appeared. Teito saved her and the chandelier fell on top of him. She was devastated and wanted to search for him, but was pullled away by one of her attendants before she could do so. As of manga chapter 83, Ouka and Teito have been reunited after Teito rescued her from another session of brainwashing of the Eye of Raphael. A short while later, they stumble across what turns out to be an experiment conducted to produce the perfect wielder of the Eye of Raphael, the results of which are, apparently, several life forms similar to Ouka. The Emperor then comes in without Teito and Ouka hearing him, and orders Ouka to kill Teito. Ouka had no choice but to obey, caused by the brainwashing. According to manga chapter 84, the real Ouka had died in an experiment on the Eye of Raphael a few years before the Raggs War. However, the Barsburg scientists had already made 47 clones and the 7th one, otherwise known as OR-0007, was chosen to take the identity of the real Ouka. She is the Ouka who attacked Raggs in the Raggs War and has been shown to the readers so far. She was unaware of the fact that she is a clone until manga chapter 84. The clones made by the Barsburg scientists cannot move unless they have the Eye of Raphael in them. As of manga chapter 85, while possessed by the Eye of Raphael, she killed Doctor Nanase. Quotes * 'I just want to love anyone from my heart.' ''(manga chapter 48, page 17) * '''I...don't want to kill anyone else...' '' * ''I do not love anything about that troublesome world.' ''(manga chapter 48, page 15) * '''Now it's my turn to help you!' ''(to Teito, at her birthday ball/masquerade party) * '''Oh, so you're teacher and student. How sublime.' ''(after observing Teito and Frau's relationship) * '''I am no longer a puppet.' ''(after awakening from brainwashing of the Eye of Raphael, manga chapter 85) * '''So that's why...Mother died early...' ''(to the Emperor, after finding out the truth about the experiments performed on the Eye of Raphael) * '''It can't be...I was...a replica?' '' * '''What a lovely skull.' ''(after mistaking a toy rabbit Teito gives her for a skull) Trivia *Ouka bears a resemblance to Ayanami who in turn, also bears a resemblance to Labrador, leading some fans to suspect they may be related by blood. Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Secondary characters Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Secondary characters Category:Protagonists